Raised by the Writer
by Gamer95
Summary: Touko Fukawa was supposed to do a book signing. However, after getting cold feet at the last minute, her alternate personality, Genocider Sho, ends up rescuing a little boy from his abusive relatives. Once Touko regains control, she takes him to the hospital, and they bond quickly, sharing self confidence issues. But can she be a mother to him?


Toko Fukawa was breathing heavily into a paper bag. She couldn't do it! Why had she decided to do this book signing?! There were too many people! She was so scared! Everyone would be looking at her! She couldn't do this at all! But...she needed the money! Oh this was so hard...

Meanwhile, an obese man and a scrawny horse-like woman were standing in line, bringing with them the little load they were planning to dump later. Petunia was happily babbling to an uninterested Vernon, while Harry was quietly standing next to them, averting his gaze, scared at all the people. 'I wanna go back to my cupboard...' He thought to himself timidly. 'I don't want to be around so many people...It's scary...'

He let out a whimper, but a quick glare from Vernon shut him up quickly, causing him to look down, scared. Suddenly, the doors to the stage burst open, revealing the Book Store's manager with a sad expression on his face. "My good people, Miss Toko GREATLY appreciates you coming out today, but do to a personal problem, she can't sign today."

The audience all let out disappointed groans or minor complaints, but Petunia was quite vocal about her opinion... "Are you kidding me?! I have been her number one fan for the past FIVE years! I DESERVE a signature!" she screamed, drawing attention to them. Harry hid his face while Vernon backed up his wife completely.

"This is OUTRAGEOUS!" He roared. "We waited in line for A BLOODY HOUR, AND I DEMAND RESULTS!"

The Manager sighed, realizing this was the SAME couple who'd been demanding her book, despite being out of copies in the entire area. "Mister and Misses Dursley...please quiet down." He saw the kid that was covering his face next to them. "You're embarrassing the kid." Vernon's face turned purple as he gave Harry an absolutely HORRIBLE glare. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave-" They were already gone, in fact they were inside the back alley, slamming the terrified child around, away from the public's view.

Meanwhile, Fukawa was beginning to wonder if she had made the right decision in not arriving to the book signing... Feeling guilty, she grabbed her bag and left through the back door to head back to her penthouse, but was cut off by the sounds of grunting and slamming from off to her left. She cringed at the sound. It was probably a gang attack...However, something got her attention...It was red, and it splattered from the alley she was passing. The purple-haired young woman gasped...then lost consciousness as her other half took over...

"Heheheheheh...Looks like it's time for someone to lose a few body parts!~" Genocider Sho sang out gleefully, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her beloved scissors. "It's been a while since mama used you, hasn't it?" She spoke softly to the inanimate object.

Sho looked up the alley to see a HIDEOUSLY fat man beating a child against a wall, while a lanky, hideous woman watched. Her tongue extending, she giggled softly. "Can't wait to start cutting into fat boy..." She mumbled as she approached. "I wonder how deeply I can dig in..."

By this point, Harry was unconscious. Vernon stopped for a few seconds to take in a few gasps of air, tired from his force of the beating. Petunia put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good darling. Maybe now he'll learn."

"Oh yeah, the kid'll learn...And maybe while you're at it, you idiots could learn a thing or two as well." Petunia and Vernon snapped their heads to see a purple-haired woman grinning at them. Petunia grinned and eagerly stepped forward.

"Touko Fukawa! I'm your biggest fan-" Petunia was interrupted by a pair of scissors in her throat.

"Well aren't you just a big flatterer?" Sho replied with a smirk. Vernon gasped as Sho pulled out the scissors with a grotesque squelching sound, and Petunia collapsed onto the ground, clutching her throat as red poured from it. Vernon leaped forward to try and take down Sho himself by using his size, but quicly found the tactic useless. Sho laughed and stabbed him multiple times in his chest area, delighted at how deep the could go in! "Woo! How much do you eat a day fatboy?" Vernon's response was a garbled choking noise. Sho frowned. "Aw, can't talk anymore? That's no fun. Can you at least scream? C'mon, just give me a little scream..." No response. "No? Fine, fine, ruin my fun..." The killer raised her scissors...and blood splattered everywhere, some of which ended up in her nose. "Huh...Ah well, I've had my fill...I'll go back in Miss Doom and Gloom for a while..." And with that, Sho sneezed, bringing out Touko Fukawa once more.

Touko looked around dizzily for a moment before she actually gained some vision. She saw her handiwork and gasped, suddenly scared as she realized what her other self did.'Not again!' She thought, hating what had happened. Then, she looked over to see the battered, bruised, utterly unconscious Harry "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, shocked for just a moment before she approached the tiny child, cautiously, unsure how to act in this scenario. "...little boy...?" she asked, making sure he was unconscious. He made no response. Touko said nothing more, her natural apprehension against her fellow man taking over. "So they did this...oh my god that is...that is just horrible!" she exclaimed, cautiously picking up the far too light child and examining him

She was partially thankful he was unconscious, because she wouldn't have to interact with him, but she was also upset to see him in such horrid condition... Touko was just glad she had gotten control back before Sho could crucify the corpses of the Dursleys as she ran to the hospital as fast as her legs would carry her, hoping not to be seen. Luckily for her, it was dinner time, so everyone was indoors eating. She saw the hospital nearby, quickly rushing over to it and entering, hoping to get him saved. She got to the front desk...and almost instantly froze up when she realized she had to talk to the man working it. "Miss what happened to this kid?!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the only sounds that emerged were "Eeps!" She shook her head and forced herself to talk. "N-N-Not that you care...But h-he's been b-beaten...And n-needs help right away..."

The man smiled sadly at her shyness, "don't worry Miss, we'll fix him up."

He called over a gurney and the nurses took him away. Touko watched him go, and she didn't understand why, but she felt...a strong connection with the little boy...Like she could relate to him somehow... She decided she'd wait for him to get done, so she took a seat in the waiting room and sat quietly for several hours, simply waiting. She didn't know why she was here...But she had no intention of leaving until she was sure the boy was okay. Finally, a nurse came up to her with a grim expression. "Miss..? The boy you brought in is...awakening."

Touko rose to her feet. "G-Good...It's been a long t-t-time...And I was g-getting worried..."

"Right this way." She commanded, moving up the hallway at a brisk pace while Touko followed, still shy. They eventually got to a door and she was allowed entrance.

Touko nodded curtly, still mistrustful, then stepped inside to see the little boy. He was totally wrapped up in gauze, save for his head, which was only partially bandaged. His eyes fluttered around the room, confused. Then he noticed Touko, and let out a scared squeak as he shut his eyes. The purple haired woman hid behind the door, looking apprehensively at the little boy, before finally stepping into the room and taking a seat in the chair at his bedside, not meeting his gaze. "N-N-N-Not that you c-c-c-care or anything, b-but m-my name is .T-Touko...F-Fukawa..." She muttered, looking at him suspiciously as if suspecting him of judging her.

"H-hi miss T-T-Touko...d-did you save me...?" He asked the woman, scared she'd hit him. Touko was surprised that he was just as scared of her as she was of him.

The woman blinked and her expression softened. "Y-Yes..." She admitted. "I...I guess I did..." She knew it was technically Sho who 'saved' him, albeit unintentionally...But she wasn't about to tell him that. She gave him another look, then uncomfortably noticed the look of adoration the child was giving her. Freaked out, she tried to avert her gaze, but found that she just...couldn't. "U-Um...Why are you...l-looking at me like that...? I'm...n-nothing special..." She stammered with a blush.

Harry then gained a sad look and turned away. "S-sorry miss...I'm j-just glad s-someone was nice..." he said in a broken tone.

Touko stared at him long and hard. "N-Nice...? You think I'm...n-nice?" She asked softly. "...That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me..."

"W-well y-y-you...brought me h-here to get h-healed...and you sa-saved me from my u-uncle..." he said, listing why he thought that.

Touko stiffened. "Th-That man who was h-hitting you...H-He was your u-uncle? He was a member of your FAMILY?" Harry bit his lip and looked away, ashamed. Surely she thought he was a freak now... Touko covered her mouth in shock as tears appeared in her eyes. "Oh god...you poor child..." Without thinking about it, she pulled him into a tight hug. She hugged him slightly too hard, not used to showing affectionate gestures, and he yelped in pain. She quickly eased up, mumbling her apologies. Harry was not used to this gesture as well, but...he liked it...he liked the lady holding him... Fukawa found that she was actually enjoying it as well. Holding him felt...okay. She didn't feel awkward or like she was overstepping her boundaries... ESPECIALLY when his tiny arms wrapped around her as well. She felt an intense warmth in her chest...she liked it! It was so different... "...I've decided I like you..." She said softly to the little boy.

Harry blushed and turned his head away. "No...y-you can't like me...f-freaky..." he said sadly.

Touko shook her head. "N-No...You're fine...I'M probably freakier than you..." She mumbled. Harry shook his head in tandem with her head shaking. They both looked at each other confused for a second. They both disagreed with each other...

"You're not a freak. I am." They both said at the same time.

"But-" they continued to match words.

"I'm more of-"

"You aren't-"

They both blushed and looked away, confused. "...I-I'm freaky and stupid..." Harry said softly.

"No. You're cute and sweet. I'M freaky and mean."

"But you can't move t-things in the air...and c-change clothes colors..." Harry said, deflated.

Touko couldn't argue with that... Except with... "But you don't have split personality disorder." She said softly.

"I-I...don't k-know what that is..." Harry told her.

"It's...bad in my case..." she said honestly. Harry covered his face, knowing he was stupid. Touko gently took his hands and removed them from his face, giving him a small smile. "...Don't be upset." She said softly.

"But I-I'm stupid." He said sincerely.

"No...little boy, you're not stupid. You actually look very intelligent!"

Harry looked down with a blush. "Oh...Um...R-Really...? S-So do you..." He said softly.

Touko giggled softly, rapidly coming to ease with this boy. "Well, I do write books..." she said absentmindedly.

"Y-you can write..?"

She smiled. "Yes, quite well, in fact..." She petted his head.

Harry looked down sadly, jealous of the woman. "I-I wish I-I knew how to w-write..."

Touko got an Out of Character idea and asked, "How about I teach you?'

Harry looked up to smile at her. "R-Really? You'd do that?" He asked softly.

"You look like you'd be a great student. I'd be honored too." she said with finality, hugging him again, making him happy, and her warm on the inside.

The little boy snuggled into her embrace. "Wh-What happened to my aunt and uncle?" He asked softly.

Touko had no idea how to respond...so she fibbed. "A man...scared them off. They won't bother you. Ever." She shuddered at the memory of their deceased bodies. "You'll never see those monsters again..."

"I...I won't?" He asked, excited.

"No. Never. They won't be bothering, ANYONE."

Harry sighed with relief. "So...I'm not gonna be beaten anymore...?" He asked softly.

"No...nobody will lay a finger on you again...except me, to hug you." She said, giving him another squeeze. Harry melted. He was warm...and safe...and even happy! He REALLY liked her...he snuggled into her, and promptly closed his eyes, becoming dreary.

Touko smiled softly with a blush at how cute and cuddly he was being with her... She...really cared for him. She found herself not wanting to release him from her grasp. So she didn't. She made no move to leave the spot she was in. She was happy and content... She simply stayed. She stayed until he fell asleep. And even then, she continued to stay, not wanting to leave his side. She didn't even know his name!

JSighing, she began to rock him back and forth... She liked how nurturing she felt...it was nice... It made her feel like a better person, and it gave her something to like about herself! She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible! She wanted to take him home and hug him forever! But...she couldn't... But...Why not? She was well off enough in terms of money, so why couldn't she take care of the little boy? There was one. Awful. Reason.

Genocider Sho. That horrible split personality of hers...

She shuddered, imagining what would happen if that monster got her hands on the little boy... She sword, if Sho hurt the boy, she was going to commit suicide and kill both of them! In fact...she would leave a note. She wanted this child, and nothing would keep her from him. That was a softly, she gave him a kiss atop his tiny little head. And they stayed like that, simply enjoying each other's warmth... Touko let out a yawn as her eyes drooped. And soon enough, she was asleep, hugging the tiny child who was resting also.


End file.
